Black Driver
by Llu
Summary: Il passe la quatrième. Il est 23h47. Il passe devant un motel. Il passe devant des entrepôts. Il est sur l'autoroute.  Join the true  se répète, il aime ça. / Quand il n'était pas en affaire, il passait son temps sur les routes, SEBASTIAN. One hell of a driver. / Fanfic AU, yaoi Sebastian x Ciel, genre de transposition de fragments de Black Butler à notre époque.


**BLACK DRIVER**

* * *

 _BON-SOIR les oiseaux,  
je suis une fanfic AU contenant des traces de yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel, genre de transposition de certains fragments de Black Butler à notre époque.  
Je suis susceptible de devenir un rating-M ou de faire tout à fait n'importe quoi de l'histoire dans les chapitres [épisodes] suivants, je ne sais pas encore où me mèneront mes idées.  
je vous aime de l'orteil,_  
 _BONNE LECTÜRE._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **CHAPITRE 1. MICHAELIS MOBILE**_

 _Michaelis Mobile ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ...  
_

Des esquilles d'os craquent entre ses molaires. Du sang, aux commissures de ses lèvres, coule sur la main – tatouage noir de pentacle, ongles vernis de noir, impeccables – qui vient essuyer sa bouche. Q _ue c'est mauvais…_

 _Eh bien,_ _voilà_ _._ Pas la peine de finir ; il jette la tête et le bas du tronc qui restaient par la fenêtre, la referme, et tourne la clef dans le contact.  
Phares. Musique. Bitume.  
Il démarre la voiture, moteur dans le silence.  
Marche arrière, volant, marche avant, clignotant. Stop. Et première, et seconde. Il part, un peu blasé et toujours supérieur, dans sa voiture noire et mauve, SEBASTIAN M. MICHAELIS.

Il tourne à gauche. Il va tout droit. Il prend à droite. Il prend n'importe quelle direction. Il s'éloigne de la ville. Il écoute « Join the true » de The Skull Defekts. Il trouve ça excellent. Il passe la quatrième. Il est 23h47. Il passe devant un motel. Il passe devant des entrepôts. Il est sur l'autoroute. « Join the true » se répète, il aime ça.

Quand il n'était pas en affaire, il passait son temps sur les routes,  
SEBASTIAN M. MICHAELIS,  
avec une nette fascination pour les péages de nuit.  
 _Because he's just_  
 _one HELL of a driver._

« Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. »

Un certain temps passa comme ça avant qu'il n'aperçut la diode de son portable qui clignait dans le sang, sur le siège passager.  
« Ah. »  
Il le prend. Roule. Il a reçu un message vocal– encore une fois, son portable n'avait pas sonné. Il faudra qu'il le change. Il écoute :

« vous avez [UN] nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 23h57 :  
 **''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
''A!NNNNN...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHH !  
''AAAAAAAAAA **someone…! **RRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH  
''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **_PLEASE, someone… !_ **HHHHHHHHHHHH  
''AAAA **N'IMPORTE QUI **AARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
''RRRRRRRRRRRR** _..please…_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !  
''R **_please…_ ** _[UH !..]_  
''RRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **_T-A-S-K-E-T-E !_ _!_  
 **''G  
''H  
''H…!…**

Pour réécouter votre message, tapez 1. Pour l'archiver, tapez 2. Pour le supprimer, tapez 3. Pour revenir au menu principal, tapez 4. »

« Ah… ? »  
Il tape 1. [...]  
« Eh bien, eh bien… ». _C'est plutôt disgracieux_. Manifestement, ils étaient à plusieurs dessus. Il re-tape 1. L'appelant avait l'air d'être jeune. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de … Oui, c'est bien ça qui se passait. « bon ». Il raccroche. Aujourd'hui au menu, une petite chenille hurlante dévorée par des porcs. Voilà qui attisait sa curiosité.  
Sourire en coin et canines blanches. _Taskete-boy, je prends ton appel._ Il rappelle le correspondant.

« Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. »

[tonalité.]  
[tonalité.]  
[décroch :]

« (halète) (halète) (plainte)  
« Allô ?  
« (!) (halète)qu.. ? (halète) quelqu'un ?.. ? (halète) **T/A/SKETE !** (halète) **PLEASE, HELP ME !**  
« Bonsoir. Vous avez contacté une ligne démonique. La facture s'élèvera à une âme. Désirez-vous poursuivre votre appel ?  
« [HURLE] [HURLE] [HURLE] »

 _Eh bien…_

« Je vous entends très mal, il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup d'agitation. Je répète : vous avez contacté une ligne démonique. La facture s'élèvera à une âme. Désirez-vous poursuivre votre appel ? S'il vous plaît articulez clairement votre réponse.  
« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh !…  
« … Monsieur ?  
« #####O###U####I#### !  
« Très bien. J'aurai besoin de votre nom pour vous rejoindre. »

« Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. »

« Bien. Veuillez patienter un instant, je viens à vous. »

[raccroch.]  
« Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through.…. »

.

.

 _Ciel of Phantomhive_ _... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ..._

Parmi les débauches de saloperies, de puteries, gourouteries, masques, miasmes, cadavres, capes, wide  
eyes  
shut, in a cage,  
le corps en bleus, ciel, rouge  
sang,  
loques,  
en tremblements,  
il recompose en lui le numéro 66, il recompose en lui le numéro 66, il recompose en lui le numéro 66, il recomp  
« ça sonne. _ose en lui_  
« hein ? _le num_  
« y'a un portable qui sonne. _Éro 66._  
« non, les portables sont interdits ici…  
« n'empêche qu'y'a un portable qui sonne.  
« C'est vrai… Qui.. _»_

Clac. Clac. Clac. Un bruit de pas et une sonnerie standard s'approchent. Les porcs murmurent, les porcs se taisent. Clac. Clac. Tandis qu'un Ciel à demi-mort les jambes ouvertes compose et recompose en lui le numéro 66.  
« Votre appel a bien été pris en compte. »  
Le jeune comte ouvrit de grands yeux troubles de déshonneur et de douleur. Au-dessus de lui se tenait un démon à l'allure d'homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.  
« Alors s'il vous plaît arrêtez de faire sonner mon portable ».

Vous connaissez la suite.

.

.

 _« Join the true, easy to do, be as one, who passes through. Join the true, easy to do,.. »_ _... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ..._

« Excusez-moi, peut-être avez-vous besoin de calme », dit Sebastian, en jetant un regard à son nouveau maître dans le rétroviseur.  
« peu importe... »  
Il arrêta tout de même la musique. […]  
Les phares d'autres voitures de temps en temps balayaient l'habitacle. On n'entendait que le moteur.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Ciel, qu'il avait installé à l'arrière, enveloppé dans un plaid.  
« Vous devriez voir un médecin », dit-il calmement.  
« Tais-toi ».  
 _Ah oui, quand même…_  
« Bien. »

Brico Dépôt. Décathlon. Hygena. Confort nuit. Alinéa. Les enseignes défilaient, au bord de l'autoroute. Ça restera gravé dans la mémoire de Ciel : la voiture, le moteur, l'autoroute, les enseignes, comme pour atténuer le cauchemar dont il sortait en donnant de l'importance à d'autres trucs. Des détails.  
L'odeur de fer dans la voiture.  
Les entailles et les bleus sur son avant-bras droit.  
Les cheveux noirs de Sebastian.

« Sebastian, c'était le nom de mon chien.  
« So desu ka ? »  
 _Intéressant. Ça commence fort... Ah.. Sebastian_ referma son portable.  
« Je viens de trouver votre adresse. Voulez-vous rentrer chez vous ? »  
Le gamin ne la connaissait même pas.

« Bocchan ? »  
[regard rétroviseur]  
Déphasé.  
« Oui. »  
Sebastian commença de programmer le GPS.  
« Mais tout a explosé. »  
Le moteur.  
« Ah oui ?  
« Oui.  
Mais, emmène-moi y quand même.  
« Bien. »

Les néons.  
Les bandes blanches.  
Les panneaux.  
Les gants de  
Sebastian.  
Accident sur le bas-coté.  
Les pompiers.  
Lampadaires.


End file.
